Feathers and dreams
by hyrulian.dream.weaver
Summary: Jareth – Labyrinth – story inspired by Evanescence's songs "Whisper", "Haunted", "Bring me to life." And Duran Duran's "Come undone." (This is my first time writing and posting.) Sarah has truly gotten under Jareth's skin. 10 years have past in the human realm since she ran and defeated him. The poor boy is looking for her yet trapped in his owl form. Will she be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jareth woke up screaming her name again, his dreams of her had been constant since his defeat by her in the Escher room so long ago.

Sarah Williams the only person to ever defeat the labyrinth, his labyrinth!

"SARAH, Sarah, …... Sarah! Why did you go? Why I am lost with out you? As I took from you,….. you also took from me. More so you broke my heart."

10 years had past in the mortal realm, and she still haunted his dreams.

But time in the mortal realm was different then in the fae realms and Jareth knew this better that one else did.

Squelpin saw his king having the dreams with the lady again, and hid til his master called to him.

It was the routine they had had since the shattering of the top of the Escher room, since the shattering of Jareth.

What the goblin knew and had to find a way to get it into the king's head, was that Jareth needed to see Sarah again.

Jareth had lost his luster for fun and games.

In turn, this affected the entire kingdom especially the denizens of the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth it self.

In many ways Jareth couldn't be Jareth with out the Labyrinth and the same went for the Labyrinth.

And now It seemed Jareth couldn't be Jareth with out Sarah.

The blonde fae called his goblin attendant over requesting water and some sort of fruit.

Squelpin brought his king water and some bilberries, it seemed to help his majesty, but the goblin wanted to be sure that the fae was ok.

The Goblin attendant spoke in his gravelly voice"Majesty you should get up and move around the cook is up and making shepard and mincemeat pies.

And some mead might help wake you up a bit more comfortably my Liege."

Sarah's innocence had poisoned Jareth, She had gotten under his skin like no other before her.

When they danced in the room he had built for her, just trying to fulfill her dreams.

He had found something more, been taken into more than just the dance, watching her cross the ballroom looking for him, in the dress and jewelry she had been more breathtaking then when she had wondered his Labyrinth.

He was haunted by her scent, her eyes, her voice, her everything, Sarah's everything that made her Sarah Williams the girl who broke the goblin kings heart, oh why had he let her under skin?

And yet he knew he would again and again let her have her way, he was tired ….. he didn't think he could live with in or with out her expectations.

Squelpin's gravelly voice finally pulled Jareth to the top of his miserable musings.

The young king had gotten to the point he didn't know what was real and what was not, he was constantly going in and almost drowning in his misery over Sarah.

The goblin attendant accompanied the fae he worried about into the main castle kitchen.

Then the goblin made the king a plate with thing's Jareth could peck at because most likely he'd be in owl form to go get the nightmares out of his system.

Sure enough, as he turned plate in hand to set it on the table, the shifting was already happening, he picked up the now owl and held him close and then set him down by the plate.

This seemed to be the only form that the fae would eat or take any real interaction in.

After eating more then was expected the goblin looked at his master and stated calmly,

"My leige go, fly but return whole. Stop wasting away find her and become whole...I cannot, none of us, your kingdom cannot be with out their king."

The owl flew off with so much as a noise.

He knew where to find her, the same place she had been since high school, she was training to be a

veterinarian. She loved animals, and Jareth was a wounded animal, maybe not on the outside but very very much on the inside.

But that would change soon enough.

He flew like he'd never flown before, he'd been this way so many time, but he'd never been so undone, so broken.

It was snowing hard at the campus that Sarah was getting her training from.

She was finishing up the last school year and was going to be opening her own clinic as soon as she payed off her student loans.

Then she would save up enough money for her own clinic.

Jareth so lost in thought, he was just on auto pilot flying til he could barely flap his wings, he was so cold then his wings faltered and then he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jareth woke up screaming her name again, his dreams of her had been constant since his defeat by her in the Escher room so long ago.

Sarah Williams the only person to ever defeat the labyrinth, his labyrinth!

"SARAH, Sarah, …... Sarah! Why did you go? Why I am lost with out you? As I took from you,….. you also took from me. More so you broke my heart."

10 years had past in the mortal realm, and she still haunted his dreams.

But time in the mortal realm was different then in the fae realms and Jareth knew this better that one else did.

Squelpin saw his king having the dreams with the lady again, and hid til his master called to him.

It was the routine they had had since the shattering of the top of the Escher room, since the shattering of Jareth.

What the goblin knew and had to find a way to get it into the king's head, was that Jareth needed to see Sarah again.

Jareth had lost his luster for fun and games.

In turn, this affected the entire kingdom especially the denizens of the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth it self.

In many ways Jareth couldn't be Jareth with out the Labyrinth and the same went for the Labyrinth.

And now It seemed Jareth couldn't be Jareth with out Sarah.

The blonde fae called his goblin attendant over requesting water and some sort of fruit.

Squelpin brought his king water and some bilberries, it seemed to help his majesty, but the goblin wanted to be sure that the fae was ok.

The Goblin attendant spoke in his gravelly voice"Majesty you should get up and move around the cook is up and making shepard and mincemeat pies.

And some mead might help wake you up a bit more comfortably my Liege."

Sarah's innocence had poisoned Jareth, She had gotten under his skin like no other before her.

When they danced in the room he had built for her, just trying to fulfill her dreams.

He had found something more, been taken into more than just the dance, watching her cross the ballroom looking for him, in the dress and jewelry she had been more breathtaking then when she had wondered his Labyrinth.

He was haunted by her scent, her eyes, her voice, her everything, Sarah's everything that made her Sarah Williams the girl who broke the goblin kings heart, oh why had he let her under skin?

And yet he knew he would again and again let her have her way, he was tired ….. he didn't think he could live with in or with out her expectations.

Squelpin's gravelly voice finally pulled Jareth to the top of his miserable musings.

The young king had gotten to the point he didn't know what was real and what was not, he was constantly going in and almost drowning in his misery over Sarah.

The goblin attendant accompanied the fae he worried about into the main castle kitchen.

Then the goblin made the king a plate with thing's Jareth could peck at because most likely he'd be in owl form to go get the nightmares out of his system.

Sure enough, as he turned plate in hand to set it on the table, the shifting was already happening, he picked up the now owl and held him close and then set him down by the plate.

This seemed to be the only form that the fae would eat or take any real interaction in.

After eating more then was expected the goblin looked at his master and stated calmly,

"My leige go, fly but return whole. Stop wasting away find her and become whole...I cannot, none of us, your kingdom cannot be with out their king."

The owl flew off with so much as a noise.

He knew where to find her, the same place she had been since high school, she was training to be a

veterinarian. She loved animals, and Jareth was a wounded animal, maybe not on the outside but very very much on the inside.

But that would change soon enough.

He flew like he'd never flown before, he'd been this way so many time, but he'd never been so undone, so broken.

It was snowing hard at the campus that Sarah was getting her training from.

She was finishing up the last school year and was going to be opening her own clinic as soon as she payed off her student loans.

Then she would save up enough money for her own clinic.

Jareth so lost in thought, he was just on auto pilot flying til he could barely flap his wings, he was so cold then his wings faltered and then he fell.


End file.
